The Day That Ruined It All
by NeverFadeInTheDark
Summary: You know how it works. There's an evil psychopath that wants to kill someone, or a bad guy set on revenge. Some people get hurt, sure, but everyone's alright in the end... Well, not this time.
1. What Ruined It All

***Jeanette's POV***

I stumble down the dark alley, I need to find Simon. I can't believe I said that to him!

As my eyes get used to the darkness, they catch sight of Simon, sitting on the curb, with his hands in his knees, sobbing quietly. I walk a bit closer, and suddenly I am pulled up into the air by a net. I squirm, and realize it's not going to do me any good, so I start assessing my situation. I'm stuck in a net, and I need help, and Simon's right there...

But would he care?

As I look up, I see that the top of the next is attached to the shutter of a window. I squirm a bit, and something causes a tapping sound against the window. I see a light flick on, and freeze up immediately. The window opens, and there's the sound of someone rummaging, I try to move, but I'm just getting more caught up in the net, and it's not doing anything for me.

Suddenly, a flashlight beam illuminates the street, and catches me in the glare, and I'm blinded, and try to wriggle my way out. But I can't.

I feel the net being pulled upwards with a sharp jerk, and I'm thrown about inside my miniature prison.

"Simon! Help!" I screech.

I hear a "I'm coming" and calm down a bit. Then there's a weight behind me, pulling me down, but I'm still being pulled upwards. I see the lights at the top go out, and the flashlight is turned off.

"Simon?" I ask.

"Mm-hmm."

he says, his voice muffled, I think he's trying to bite through the rope. I want to try and help, but all I can move are my feet.

Suddenly, the rope is jerked upwards again, and Simon falls, I hear him hit the ground with a quiet thump, and hope he's alright.

I am puled further up, and I hear a scurrying sound, rats. The thought makes my skin crawl.

I feel myself being pulled up again, and refrain from moving, but am jerked about all over the place anyway.

As I reach the top, I feel a hard ledge underneath me, and try to turn over, but something bright is shined in my face, and I close my eyes, barely hiding from the glare. I feel cold and clammy hands cutting the rope, and that's when the rag is stuffed over my mouth.

I smell something funny, and then my eyes flicker closed.


	2. Afterwards

***Simon's POV***

I knew it! I knew she never really liked me. Oh, I'm so stupid!

I fume silently to myself. Why couldn't I just forget her? Why couldn't I just love her as a sister? Or a friend?

But nope. I'm stupid like that.

My ears twitch, something's in the alley with me. But I'm beyond caring; I am wallowing in my self-loathing. I allow myself to recall the events of the meal I took her out on...

* * *

_We walk into the restaurant and are immediately offered a seat beside a young couple, who turn around and ask if we are Simon and Jeanette. We nod politely, and decide on what we want to eat. Eventually, we order the cheese board, and as it is being made, are asked to perform a single song for the audience, as the band had showed up late._

_We look at each other, and agree, before climbing up onto the mini-stage. We each look at each other, and I turn to the audience, and ask them what they want us to sing._

_"Numb!"_

_"Titanium!"_

_"Any one you want!"_

_Only three people in the audience yell, the others look like they really don't mind._

_I turn to Jeanette, and pull out my phone. On it, I know I have the backing track for 'Numb' by Linkin Park, I used to love it. Jeanette Pulls out her phone, but doesn't have Titanium on it, I however, do._

_"Okay! Numb!"_

Tired of being what you want me to be,

Feeling to faithless,

Lost under the surface.

Don't know what you're expecting of me,

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.

(Caught in the undertow,

Just caught in the undertow.)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you!

_We both sing the chorus together, and I go back to the leads, then the chorus again._

I've become so numb,

(I can't feel you there!)

Become so tired,

(So much more aware!)

I've become in this,

(All I want to do!)

Is be more like me

And be less like you!

_We finish it off, and Jeanette sings Titanium, it sounds like the voice of an angel, and I can't help but imagine her with wings and a halo, and chuckle at the thought._

_"Okay guys, one last song now."_

_I look over at Jeanette, who looks slightly puffed, but fine nonetheless._

_"Do you know Abraham's Daughter?" I whisper quietly._

_She nods, "We doing that one then?"_

_I nod this time, "Lets knock 'em dead."_

_Jeanette starts up. _

"Abraham took Isaac's hand,

And lead him to the,

Lone some hill."

_My go._

"While his daughter hid and watched,

She dared not breathe,

She was,

So still."

_Together._

"Just as the angel,

Cried for the slaughter,

Abraham's daughter,

Raised her voice."

_Jeanette again._

"Then the angel,

Asked her what her name was,

She said,

'I have none.' "

_Me again._

"Then he asked,

'How can this be?'

'My father never gave me one.' "

_Together once more._

"And when he saw her,

Raised for the slaughter,

Abraham's daughter,

Raised her bow.

'How darest you child,

Defy your father?' "

_Jeanette finishes it off._

" 'You'd better let,

Young Isaac go.' "

_I smile, and take my seat with Jeanette, sitting opposite her, I ask her something._

_"Jeanette... You know, you and I... We make a good couple... I guess what I'm trying to say is... Will you go out with me?" I'm so nervous._

_She looks it too. She wrings her hands, and bites her bottom lip._

_"Simon... I just don't think, I'm ready for a relationship yet. Sorry."_

_I stare brokenhearted. _

_Before a tear slips down my face, I turn and flee. Taking several turns, and eventually ending up in a dark alleyway, sitting on the pavement, paws on knees, sobbing like a little girl._

* * *

I look up, and I hear the sound of rope brushing against something. Like when its pulled taut over an edge, and makes that odd noise.

I frown, wondering what's going on, when i bright light illuminates the street, and I see Jeanette hopelessly tangled in a net, suspended several meters above the ground.

I rush over to a wall, and see the net jerk violently, as poor Jeanette is tossed about inside, "Simon, help!" She screeches. I jump onto the top of a garbage can, and manage to leap onto the bottom of the net.

"Simon?" Asks Jeanette quietly.

I have a piece of the rope in my teeth, so the best I can reply is a "Mm-hmm."

I clench my teeth down harder, but suddenly it jerks again, and I fall, scrambling wildly to land on my feet, I fall onto my stomach, and manage to walk over to the wall again.

I jump, Jeanette is still above me, still being pulled upwards. I manage to keep hold though, and start to shimmy my way upwards.

Eventually, I make it to a window ledge, where I see a young woman with black hair holding Jeanette in her hands.

"Simon? Come on. You have to come with me, because otherwise I'll only be taking Jeanette back, and well... My... Employer, won't be too happy if you don't come with me. And I don't , and I know you don't either, want him to take that out on her. So.." I nod, and walk over towards Jeanette. I'm about to pick her up and run, when I am thrown violently into a cat-carrier. I see the woman hasn't moved, as she is still holding a very unconscious Jeanette. Suddenly, a hand reaches in, and pushes me against the corner of it, and stuffs a rag over my nose. I try not to breathe, but eventually, I can't, and I see black...


	3. A Stranger In The Dark

**Okay, I'm not going to hlold you up any longer, because nothing annoys ****_me_**** more than reading an authors note that really long before you can get to the good stuff.**

**Chapter 3- a stranger in the dark**

***General POV***

**The **young chipette shuffled backwards, tripped, and as she couldn't see anything misjudged the distance between her and the floor for she kept her arms rigid for a second longer than necessary. As she hit the floor Jeanette heard a sharp 'crack!' followed by an intense pain in ham left arm, like Simon, she was also left handed, so that pretty much screwed up her of getting out of... Wherever she was.

Through her blurred vision - which had gotten worse due to the fact that she was now silently crying her eyes out, not just out of pain but also out of how unfair this really was. She and Simon were the good children / chipmunks. They weren't cruel, or arrogant. They weren't immature, or irresponsible, they were the perfect children.

And yet, that made Jeanette wonder,' why_ exactly did they want us? we are so well known that it's pretty obvious we aren't Alvin, or Brittany, so why_**_?'_**

The next thing the hurt chipette heard was 'are you alright?' coming from somewhere nearby, to which she replied with a groan. Then she heard him sigh, and shuffle about for a bit. Than she detected footsteps approaching her in her cell, to which she recoiled as best she could. The last thing she saw was a tall shadow looming over her, before her vision was completely engulfed with red dots. But she still heard it rush to her, and it pull her onto its lap, and it began to stroke her hair. She heard it mumbling soothing things, one of which was "I'm Charles and I need that your called Jeanette, because your my favourite chipette" Jeanette just smiled at Charles' statement.

Suddenly, she felt him stiffen beneath her, and tried to look at him with confusion, but found it hard to, seeing as she barely had the strength to open her eyes, and the fact she wasnt entirely sure where he was.

About half a minute later, she heard footsteps, they were light, like a chipmunks would be approaching her holding cell (as she presumed it was, but she was going on Charles' word for it) then she heard what - she presumed - was the door being unlocked , followed by the creaking of the door being pushed open from the other side.

The last thing she heard was a chipmunks voice.

"What are you doing in here?!"

Then her eyes rolled upwards, and she fell limp in Charles' arms.

* * *

*With Dave*

Dave heard the familiar 'ping!' of the doorbell, and trudged over to the door. He took a yellow envelope from the table, and called his fiancé, Claire. He knew that sometimes Simon and Jeanette would spend the night at her house to get away from both their siblings and the noise they make.

"Hello? Claire? It's Dave... Yes, good morning to you too... I'm fine thanks, you?... That's nice to know... Yes, the reason I've called was to ask if Simon and Jeanette had spent the night over at yours?... No, okay. Ten minutes?.. See you soon..." He hung up, and opened the yellow envelope and took out a tape 'watch me' was written on the over. Dave took it into the living-room, and pushed it into the tape-player (Yes, I know it's old fashioned, but who cares?) the screen went static and a picture of Simon appeared on the screen, beaten and bruised. Dave gasped in shock, as writing appeared across the screen

'Call the police, he dies. Tell anyone he's missing, he dies. Try and find him, or make any interference, I kill them both.'

A picture of Jeanette in the same state as Simon flashed across the screen. Glasses cracked, clothes torn, tears in eyes and running down furry cheeks, blood dripping from open wounds, it sickened Dave to the very pit o his stomach. How could someone do this to Simon? Or Jeanette?

A voice, young, but slightly scared, who sounded a lot like Alvin said "The Guardian made this video, he will keep you posted. Don't tell anyone anything about this, or he will kill them. He's not bluffing."

'Next video will be out on Wednesday.'

Then, the bottom of the screen burnt up, leaving the words written in black

'I'm sorry, Dave.

-S.'

Dave breathed deeply, trying to prevent himself from screaming his voice hoarse. He heard a squeal come from the doorway, and saw Theodore standing there.

He was hugging his teddy, and his eyes were filled with the tears that were spilling down his cheeks. Dave picked him up with his hands, and held him close to his chest, Theodore sobbed quietly the whole time.

"Theodore, we're going to find him, okay? Now, go wake Alvin, we can have toaster waffles for breakfast." Theodore smiled, and hopped off to find Alvin.

"Poor Theodore. Poor Simon and Jeanette. I hope we find them alright."

Dave walked into the kitchen and let silent tears slip down his cheeks.

Suddenly, the front doorbell wen toff, and the door opened and closed, followed by Claire's voice,

"Hello?"

oOo

**Okay, don't kill me! I'm not happy with this chapter either, if you can call it that, but its mainly to set the scene for the next few chapters. Also, you may have noticed that I manged to introduce my OC Charles Pitcher, deets on him in my profile. I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	4. Unwanted Surprises

**Wow. Okay guys, I already have the next seven chapters on here written. But before I publish this one, I just wanted to send out a warning.**

**On chapters 11/12 if my writing style changes, it's because My Chemical Romance, who havea saved my life on several occasions, have recently announced they are splitting up, and it has affected me greatly. **

**Also, if there's anyone from the MCRmy reading this, I thank you. You guys are awesome, and say what you want, but NEVER, I repeat, NEVER say it with violence.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**Chapter Four - Unwanted Surprises**

* * *

***Dave***

"hello?"

Dave swiped his tears away quickly. "Claire, I'm in the kitchen."

Claire walked in, and sat down at the table.

"Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee please." Dave node, and put the kettle on.

Dave pulled out the toaster waffles, and put syrup and jam on the two of them.

"Alvin! Theodore! Toaster waffles!"

Thestow chipmunks came scurrying down the stairs, both dressed for going out.

"Boys?"

"I have had a talk with Theo, and I'm going to teach him soccer, okay Dave?" said Alvin.

"Okay. Be careful though, as Eleanor, And take your cell phones. Go it?"

Alvin nodded, and rushed upstairs, calling Eleanor's name as he went.

Two minutes later, a bedraggled Eleanor appeared at the door, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were ruffled.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Dave, can I have some toaster waffles please?"

Dave nodded, and Eleanor ran up the stairs, to go and have a shower in the mini-shower Dave had paid to be built for them.

Dave poured the hot water from the kettle into two mugs, and made them both coffee, before sitting opposite her at the table.

'He looks terrible. I doubt he's slept. I wonder what was so important he wanted me to come down here at... Half seven in the morning.' Claire thought, glancing from her watch to Dave.

Eleanor broke the awkward silence that had consumed them, and Dave stood, and handed her the toaster waffle he had put in when she had asked.

"Tahnks, Dave! Morning Claire! I'm going to the park with Alvin and Theo, see you later!" Alvin and Theodore walked in, and Eleanor followed the, out the front door, all of the, knowing better than to are up Brittany.

* * *

***JEANETTE'S POV***

When I awake, I'm in what I believe is a music studio. I take a minute to get my eyes adjusted to the light, then, I pull myself to my feet, and take a shaky step forwards. Suddenly, I trip, and land on my face, barely managing to keep myself from screaming as my injured arm makes contact. With my good arm, I feel something smooth against the tips of my paws, I pull it closer to me, and realise the moment I see it through my blurry vision that they're my glasses! I pull them on, and instantly the world comes back into focus, the haziness completely gone.

Then suddenly it hits me, the nausea. It hits me so hard that I lean over, and start retching, my world instantly spinning out of focus. Suddenly, I feel myself becoming weightless, but I don't hit the soft velvety cushion of the thing that I was previously standing on, I instead feel myself falling, time seems to move in slow motion, because as I see the floor approaching me, my glasses slide up my face, and I reach my hand up to stop them, but they leave my face, and as I prepare for impact, I also prepare to hear the sound of smashing glass.

Neither of the above comes.

Yes, the feeling of weightlessness leaves me, but it's replaced by the feeling of being held close to something. Or someone.

I look up, and see nothing but a black blur, then, I feel a paw gently touch my hair, and my vision returns, as I look up, I see Charles holding me close. I squirm my way out of his grasp, and ask him in monotone.

"Why am I here? Why are _you_ here? Where _is_ here?" my eyes start dancing across the room, taking in everything at a glance, there is a stool, which will easily hold both of us, a microphone is positioned next to it, the is a steel door on the far side of the room, the rest of it is like a mirror, which I presume is actually one-way glass, they can see us, we can't see them.

Whoever _they_ are.

Suddenly, a voice comes in overs speaker, it's crackly, and I can hardly make it out. But I can just make out what it's saying, not enough to work out whether it's got an accent, but I am pretty sure it's a male, by the way he talks to us.

"Sing for me, impress me." With that, I take in the room with a quick sweep of my eyes, trying to spot a camera before I remember about the one-way glass, and quickly turn around in the direction that I think the voice might have come from.

"Why should we?" Charles asks, cockily. Which reminds me of Simon, when he points out something in Alvin's 'area of speciality' that he had over-looked, and brings on a wave of home-sickness, which I quickly push down.

"Well, because of this." suddenly, the room is plunged into darkness. And after a moment of this, we are put through to what I presume is a camera, and we see a young chipette wrapping her arms around her shivering body. She is wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with a top that shows her stomach, she - like me and Charles - has nothing on her feet. Suddenly, we see two hefty guards barge into the room, and grab her. She is still kicking and screaming, when the camera cuts out.

I am left watching the blank screen for a couple of seconds, listening to Charles - in a state of either shock or panic - murmuring repeatedly, "Lynda, oh my poor Lynda, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, it cuts back in to see Simon standing alone in his cell. His clothes are torn, and muddy. And he has open gashes, on every visible part of his body. I really wish that they didn't have sound, because I can hear him inhaling sharply as he moves, I see he is trying to sing, by the way he opens his mouth and begins lipsynching the words to 'Abraham's Daughter' which I know he loves.

But there's only the sound of his rugged breathing with a slight wheeze on the end of some of the notes. it reminds me of when we did a study on our mouths and throats.  
Oh, god no... He can't have.

Simon has lost his voice...

Suddenly, the camera cuts out, and I am left staring at Charles, who - in turn - is staring at me. Both our mouths hanging open, our rotate-able ears pressed flat against our skulls, our hands loose at our sides, whilst our tails fall to the floor, as we stare at each other in horror. Shocked by how un-compassionate these men are, how they don't hesitate to hurt - or probably even kill - us. It worries us to the core, not for me, or Charles, but for Simon and who I presume is Charles' version of Simon, Lynda.

Of how disposable we suddenly are.

With that, as if upon agreement, we both start singing...

* * *

**What's the worst that I could say?**

**Things are better if I stay.**

**So long, and goodnight,**

**So long, and goodnight...**


	5. The Gas

**I okay, so my apologize for not updating this sooner, but I thought I had already posted this on here!**

**Anyway! Chapter Five - The Gas**

* * *

**Chapter Five - The Gas**

I look at Charles, with confusion written all over my face. I didn't know he could sing. Mind you, that's nothing compared to what's happening right now.  
Once Simon's camera got cut off, me and Charles started singing at the same time. He sang the bass notes, whilst I started singing the main part.  
But we are both in perfect timing with each other.  
We are singing in perfect harmony.  
And we are singing the same song.  
I open it up:

_You know the bed feels warmer,_  
_Sleeping here alone,_  
_You know I dream in color,_  
_And do the things I want._

_You think you've got the best of me?_  
_Think you've had the last laugh?_  
_Bet you think that everything,_  
_Good is gone?_  
_Think you've left me broken down,_  
_Think that I'd come running back?_  
_Baby, you don't know me,_  
_'Cause your dead wrong._

_What doesn't kill you,_  
_Makes you stronger,_  
_Stand a little taller,_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely,_  
_When I'm alone._  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,_  
_Footsteps even lighter,_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over,_  
_'Cause your gone._  
_What doesn't kill you makes you,_  
_Stronger,_  
_Stronger,_  
_Just me, myself, and I._  
_What doesn't kill you,_  
_Makes you stronger,_  
_Stand a little taller,_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely,_  
_When I'm alone._

_You heard that I was staring over,_  
_With someone new._  
_They told you I was moving' on,_  
_Over you._  
_Bet you didn't think that I'd come back?_  
_I'd come back swinging,_  
_You tried to break me,_  
_But you see._

_What doesn't kill you,_  
_Makes you stronger,_  
_Stand a little taller,_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely,_  
_When I'm alone._  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,_  
_Footsteps even lighter,_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over,_  
_'Cause your gone._  
_What doesn't kill you makes you,_  
_Stronger,_  
_Stronger,_  
_Just me, myself, and I._  
_What doesn't kill you,_  
_Makes you stronger,_  
_Stand a little taller,_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely,_  
_When I'm alone._

_Thanks to you I've got a new think started,_  
_Thanks to you,_  
_I'm not the broken-hearted,_  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me,_  
_You know in the end the day you left us,_  
_Was just my beginning._  
_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you,_  
_Makes you stronger,_  
_Stand a little taller,_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely,_  
_When I'm alone._  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,_  
_Footsteps even lighter,_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over,_  
_'Cause your gone._  
_What doesn't kill you makes you,_  
_Stronger,_  
_Stronger,_  
_Just me, myself, and I._  
_What doesn't kill you,_  
_Makes you stronger,_  
_Stand a little taller,_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely,_  
_When I'm alone._  
_What doesn't kill you makes you,_  
_Stronger,_  
_Stronger,_  
_Just me, myself, and I._  
_What doesn't kill you,_  
_Makes you stronger,_  
_Stand a little taller,_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely,_  
_When I'm alone._

_I'm not alone..._

Just as we finish the song, we hear the voice boom once more into the room.  
"Take 'em to the others."  
With that, the room fills with gas, and the world goes fuzzy.  
I feel Charles grip onto me, telling me to hold on. But he soon becomes another load of fuzz in my hazy world.  
Then my hazy world fades to black...

* * *

**So? How'd you like it?**


	6. The Reunion

**So listen guys, there's gonna be an authors note at the bottom of this, read that, please?**

_**I'm not strange, I'm a killjoy. DEAL WITH IT.**_

* * *

Simon woke up with a splitting headache and a weight on his chest. He closed his eyes, and started to doze off again.

_Wait a second..._

He opened his eyes, and pushed himself up onto his elbows, and slipped his glasses onto his face, he took a deep breath, and looked at his chest. Lying on it, was a chipette dressed in white. She had a short-sleeved top on, which barely reached her stomach. She wore skinny jeans which were torn, and had some of her blood on them. She had a black mane, with a white stripe running up from her nose upwards.

Her head was resting on Simon's chest, but when he had sat up, she had moved down to his lap. She was curled up in a ball. Simon looked at her quizically. Her face was facing him. He was just wondering what color eyes she had when she seemed to notice, and slowly blinked them open, but in that 'I'm-Still-asleep-I'm-not-really-seeing-anything' kind of way. In a sense, her eyes seems glazed. They were a light grey color, unlike Simon's own for his were a much darker shade, and were flecked with pacific blue, which people often confused them for. She pulled her paws up to her face, and rubbed her eyes, almost rhythmically, then she allowed her paws to fall back to her sides, clicking a nice little tune with her fingers whilst doing so. She nodded her head up and down, to some imaginary beat, shook her head from side to side twice, and snapped her eyes open to see Simon about three inches from his face, looking at her curiously.

She blinked, her mouth agape, she froze, then swiftly pulled herself off Simon, leaning on her elbow, which twisted to the side, she could be heard gasping, before her head hit the floor, and her eyes closed.

Simon flexed his legs, which had gone numb, and pulled himself over to her. Her black hair was in a messy bun, not unlike Jeanette's, and that had prevented her from hitting it so hard he had a major injury on his paws. He saw in a corner of the plain room, a small tap. He went over to it, and tried turning the rusty wheel. Nothing happened, he took a deep breath, and held onto one of the rungs, placing his feet on the wall, and pushing with all his might. Suddenly, it gave, and Simon as sent backwards, propelled into the opposite wall. His head hit it, hard, and little white lights flashed before his eyes. He hit the floor with a soft 'thump'. He pulled himself up, and noticed the tap was still running, he shoved himself to his feet, and scurried over, turning it down so it was dripping gently onto the floor.

He headed over to the other chipmunk, and found an old make-shift cup that had been left, and cleaned it using the water for the tap. Then, he filled it, and brought it to her lips. She came to, spluttering.

She coughed quietly, but continued to drink, lapping up the water in a matter of seconds, when Simon re-filled it, and gave it to her again. She tried to sit up, but Simon gently pushed her back onto the hay and sat down himself, pulling out a packet of disinfectant wipes, which he always kept in his pocket, because of Jeanette's history of tripping over anything and anyone. He wiped her arms, and her knees, and motioned to her top, which she lifted up slightly, so he could get to the wounds on her stomach. She shivered at the cool of the wipes, but remained still otherwise.

Then, he sat down and cleaned his own wounds. Wincing every once in a while.

Then, the door opened, the two chipmunks sat up, and watched warily as a tall lady entered the room. She wore a white dress, which reached her knees, with white tights. The dress had short sleeves, which were pink-rimmed. She wore a pink jacket over the top, which Simon could swear he had seen before. He pushed it from his mind, promising himself he would come back to it later.

She was followed by two guards, who shoved Simon violently into a cat-carrier, and picked up the other chipmunk, throwing her roughly into the cage.

As the cage door was shut, Simon thought to look up at the woman's face. He couldn't see it clearly, but he knew the face was pale, and had sharp features.

Then, the cage was lifted, and she disappeared from sight.

Simon was trying to catch a glimpse of her face, when he noticed that the other chipette hadn't moved, he walked unsteadily over to her, and began to whistle softly, which calmed her. They were taken to a bright room, and there were a couple of dark blobs on the floor. The cat-carrier was put down, and the men left.

Simon looked up, and unlocked the cat-carrier, taking into account the time he and his brothers had escaped from Ian. He clicked the lock off, and pushed open the door and turned around, almost jumping out of his fur when the chipette was right behind him, she smiled, and her breathing sounded like she was laughing, but she wasn't making any sound other than her breathing. Simon adjusted his glasses, and stepped out, allowing his legs to carry him over to the dark objects on the floor.

Wait a second...

One of them was dressed in a torn camouflage hoodie, the other in a blue dress. A blue dress he knew only too well.

He knelt down, and shook Jeanette gently, hope filling his eyes.

"Ugh, mmm... Five more minutes." she said, not opening her eyes.

Simon shook her again, and she opened her eyes, which didn't have her glasses on, she stuck her hand out, and started patting the floor, eventually finding them, and shoving them onto her face, she stuck her paws underneath her glasses, and wiped her eyes, which locked onto Simon immediately.

"S-Simon" she asked quietly. Simon smiled warmly, and embraced her.

She hugged him back, squeezing the air out of his lungs, he coughed, and she let go. He smiled at her, and chuckled silently.

"Err, Simon? Is that you"

Simon nodded, still smiling warmly, but his smile drooped, and he looked down.

"Then why aren't you talking?"

He looked up at her, and mouthed

"I can't." and put his paw to his throat to emphasize his point.

"Oh, god. Do you know where we are?"

Simon shook his head.

Jeanette had tears in her eyes. "What happened to your voice?"

Simon tried to explain, but seeing as she couldn't hear, she didn't understand most of it. He paused, and started moving his hands, explaining using the sign language they had learned.

'I lost my voice'

"How?"

'I screamed myself hoarse, telling you to run.'

"Oh, Simon." she hugged him again., tears spilling out down fer cheeks. He hugged her back, and looked into her eyes.

'I'll get us out of here.'

"What about Charles and Lydia?"

'Is that what she's called?' he asked, motioning towards the chipette that was now standing over the other figure.

"yes, the male is Charles, and the female is Lydia."

'Lydia's a bit jumpy'

"Really?"

'Yeah, she woke up, stumbled backwards, hit her head and knocked herself out again.'

"Hehehe. I almost did the same to Charles"

'What happened to you?'

"I woke up in a cell, then, he climbed through the bars, and started walking towards me, next thing I know, we are in a recording studio singing 'Stronger' for this creep that calls himself the Guardian."

Simon sighed, rolled his eyes, and hugged her.

* * *

**So, basically, I'm feeling like shit, and I want the world to know it. If anyone honestly reads this, and likes it, please send me a review, because, honestly, I'm considering calling it quits.**

**Also, if anyone is going through any shit that they're having trouble coping with, (e.g: the break up of My Chemical Romance) Actually, especially that, but any problems, or you know, crap that life has thrown at you, or you feel you've fucked up, or... Well, if you're feeling bad, or stuff, you can PM me, I will try to help. I've been having a lot of trouble with life myself recently, so I know what it's like.**

_"I've learned the world doesn't want to be saved.  
It will fucking punch you in the face if you try."_

**You can't handle the weight of the world on your shoulders, that's just not fair.**

**And, on that note, (and fitting in with my A/N)**

_"One day, your life will flash before your eyes,_

_Make goddamn sure it's worth watching."_

**_Beiber DID NOT say it first! Gerard fucking Way did!_**


	7. No Rest For The Wicked

The Guardian's voice over the PV.

"Okay! Get to work! You can see them later!" Then, he added cruelly. "You can have a nice long chat and catch up, can't you?"

Two large people entered the room. The male, held a small remote device in blue, whilst the female had one in white. Simon and Charles eyed them warily as they approached. Before hugging their respective girls and standing in front of them. They looked at each other, and Simon nodded his head, still standing in front of Jeanette.

"What do you mean? And what are they doing here?"

The Guardian's voice started talking again. "It's work time now. Simon and Lydia have to go. They have work to do as well. Now, if you don't cooperate, then we have other means, but right now, Simon, take Lydia by the hand and walk into the cat carrier by the door."

Simon walked over to where Lydia stood, next To Jeanette. He stood between the two of them and shook his head. Charles did the same.

The Guardian laughed.

"Good! Because to be honest I didn't expect you to do what I said. Anyway, this way is generally more fun."

The two guards nodded, and a white chipette dressed in black trousers and top walked over quickly. And muttered a quiet and mournful 'sorry' in Simon and Lydia's ears, and put something around their necks, before shooting all of them with apologetic glances, and scurrying on all fours out of the room..

The male and female started tapping at buttons on their remotes, and waited for the go-ahead.

"Do it."

They pushed a red button on top, and sent a shock through Simon and Lydia, who swayed, and leaned on their respective partners, their fur on end. Jeanette supported Simon whilst he cleared his head and looked over at Charles and Lydia. They walked over.

"i don't suppose you have much choice. Do you?" Asked Jeanette.

Simon and Lynda shook their heads sadly, Lydia was still shaking, but from general shock rather than electric shock.

Jeanette pulled Simon close to her and kissed him on the cheek gently. Then, she whispered in his ear

"I'm sorry, my love." Quoting River from the Doctor Who they had watched the night before.

Simon looked at her with a sadness in his eyes, but a small smile on his lips, and kissed her gently on the lips, savouring the moment. Across from them, Charles had Lydia leaning back whilst he kissed her passionately.

"Boring."

Suddenly, Simon yelped silently in pain, as did Lydia, silently as well.

"Lets get a move on here. You have work to do!"

Just like that, Simon was taking Lydia's hand, and leading her over to the cat-carrier. They got inside, and closed the door, before simultaneously collapsing on the floor of it, then it was carried out of the room and neither Jeanette nor Charles could see their counterparts.

"Okay, you know what to do." Ordered The Guardian.

"Yes sir." They both mumbled.

"Okay, now. Charles, I'm assigning you to My Chemical Romance songs. You can vary, But I have concluded that your voice works best with their songs. Jeanette, you are going to vary between female artists. First song, Charles, you're singing The Black Parade."

The music started up, and Charles began, in a high voice:"

_When I was,_

_A young boy,_

_My Father,_

_Took me into the city,_

_To see a marching band._

_He said 'son when you grow up,_

_Will you be,_

_The savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?'_

_He said ' Will you,_

_Defeat them? Your demons, and all the non-believers?_

_The plans that they have made? Because one day,_

_I'll leave you, _

_A phantom, to lead you in the Summer,_

_To join the Black Parade!'_

The music really picked up pace, and Charles was ready. He took a deep breath, and belted out:

_When I was,_

_A young boy,_

_My Father,_

_Took me into the city,_

_To see a marching band!_

_He said 'son when you grow up,_

_Will you be,_

_The savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?!'_

He breathed, and sang normally:

_Sometimes I get the feeling,_

_She's watching over me,_

_And other times I feel like I should go._

_When through it all,_

_The rise and fall, _

_The bodies in the streets,_

_And when you're gone we want you all to know..._

_We'll carry on! _

_We'll carry on!_

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me,_

_Your memory will carry on! _

_We'll carry on! _

_We'll carry on!_

_And to my Heart I can't contain it!_

_The anthem won't explain it!_

He paused and Looked at Jeanette. A bittersweet smile on his face.

_A world that sends you reeling,_

_From decimated dreams,_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all!_

_So paint it black and take it back!_

_Lets shout it loud and clear!_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call!..._

_To carry on! Wel'll carry on!_

_And though your dead and gone,_

_Believe me,_

_Your memory will,_

_Carry on!_

_ We'll carry on!_

_And though you're broken and defeated,_

_your weary widow marches..._

Jeanette started singing backing for the next verse.

_On and on we carry through the fears,_

_(oh!)_

_Disappointed faces of your peers,_

_(Oh!)_

_Take a look at me',_

_Cause I could not care at all._

Then, she sang in the same style Charles was, along with him.

_Do or die, you'll never make me,_

_Because the world will never take my heart,_

_Though you try, you'll never break me,_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part._

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry,_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar,_

_Give a cheer for all the broken,_

_Listen here, because it's who we are!_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero,_

_Just a boy who had'to sing his song,_

_Just a man, I'm not a hero,_

_I. don't. care!_

She stopped singing.

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on,_

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me,_

_Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on,_

_And though you're broken and defeated,_

_You're weary widow marches on!_

She started singing the 'we'll carry on' s in the background whilst Charles sang the main lead, which was the 'do or die'

_Do or die, you'll never make me,_

_Because the world will never take my heart,_

_Though you try, you'll never break me,_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part!_

_(We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me,_

_Because the world will never take my heart,_

_Though you try, you'll never break me,_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part!_

_(We'll carry on)_

She finished, and they looked at each other, both silently happy that the song was over. The Guardian seemed thrilled.

"Marvelous! This is brilliant! You two will be great for production! Now! I think Mama will do nicely! Yes! And, Jeanette can sing in it properly!"

The music started up, then stopped.

"I've have a MARVELOUS idea! Yes! We will put some make-up on you two, and make a music video!"

The looked at each other, and closed their eyes, sighing, as two make up teams came in.

"Just so you know, we are going to try Jeanette out singing 'Disenchanted' as I think it will make a lot of sense coming from her, and her background. Now!" There was a faint clapping sound in the background, and the microphone was moved, but not turned off.

"Yes, I want you to hack into your school's CCTV footage. I dunno, anytime something bad happened. The line for it to fit into is 'I spent my highschool career career, spit on, and shoved to agree.' So, whatever."

There was the sound of rapid typing, and then a pause, and then it resumed.

It was a matter of minutes before Jeanette was dressed in a simple white dress that covered her feet, Charles was wearing an army suit, and they were being directed on how the choreography would go.

Just before they started, Jeanette stopped herself, but gave into temptation, and asked anyway

"What are Simon and Lydia doing?"

"What?"

"You heard. What are they doing whilst we're singing. You said they'd be busy today too, doing what though?"

"Jobs we need doing. For example, I have Simon in here right now, finding the most embarrassing things that have happened to you that's been caught on camera as we speak. Well, not to him obviously, "He gave out a low chuckle at the cruelty of the statement. "He's not enjoying it much, I can see it on his face, but, who else would do it?"

"I could have done."

"No. Besides, I like watching him going through all of these, some of them are of him, which I am finding particularly amusing... Go on!" The recording of Simon having his first 'swirly' appear on the screen. Which was followed by a very quick message that flashed briefly across the screens.

_'I'm sorry Jeanette.'_

Just like that, it was gone. Jeanette had read it though.

"Simon can you hear me?"

_'Yes.'_

"Simon, I swear to God, or Hell, or highwater, i don't really care, but we will get out of here. You just concentrate on getting your voice back. Okay?"

_'No. We escape, then I'll get it back.'_

"Give up on me, and I promise you, I'm going to throttle you when I get my hands on you."

'_I have to go, sorry. Goodbye Jeanette, Charles. I'm sorry about the footage.'_

There was the sound of a door slamming, and no more secret messages flashed across the screen. The music started up, and Charles began singing.

_Mama, we all go to hell,_

_Mama, we all go to hell,_

_I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,_

_Mama, we all go to hell._

The pace kicked up a bit, and Jeanette started spinning in the sidelines.

_Oh, well, now,_

_Mama, we're all gonna die,_

_Mama, we're all gonna die,_

_Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry_

_Mama, we're all gonna die._

The video cut to Jeanette 'reading' what Charles had 'written' during the opening scene. A backing track came on.

_And when we go, don't blame us, yeah,_

_We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah,_

_You made us, oh so famous,_

_We'll never let you go,_

_And when you go don't return to me, my love..._

_Mama, we're all full of lies,_

_Mama, we're meant for the flies,_

_And right now they're building a coffin your size,_

_Mama, we're all full of lies..._

Charles started screaming out the words.

_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue!_

_You should've raised a baby girl,_

_ I should've been a better son!_

_If you could coddle the infection they can amputate at once,_

_You should've been, _

_I could have been a better son!_

Enter backing track, cut camera to Charles explaining his point to Jeanette, his 'Mother'.

_And when we go, don't blame us, yeah,_

_We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah,_

_You made us, oh so famous,_

_We'll never let you go!..._

_She said, "You ain't no son of mine,_

_For what you've done they're gonna find,_

_A place for you, and just your mind,_

_Your manners when you go,_

_And when you go, don't return to me, my love"_

_That's right._

_Mama, we all go to hell,_

_Mama, we all go to hell!_

_It's really quite pleasant,_

_Except for the smell!_

_Mama, we all go to hell_

_2 - 3 - 4!_

_Mama, mama, mama, oh,_

_Mama, mama, mama, maaa!_

Jeanette walks in through fire and smoke that Charles had set off, and began singing.

And if you would call me your sweetheart,

I'd maybe then sing you a song,

Charles comes in, holding a gun.

_But there's sh!t that I've done with this f*ck of a gun,_

_You would cry out your eyes all along!_

_We're damned after all,_

_Through fortune and flame we fall!_

_And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,_

_To return from the ashes you crawl!_

_We all carry on_

(We all carry on)

_When our brothers in arms are gone_

(When our brothers in arms are gone)

_So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die,_

_And return from the ashes you crawl!_

Jeanette sat besides a grave marked for Charles, crying for the ending of the song.

"Brilliant! Now, time for Disenchanted, don't you think?" The Guardian quickly briefed Jeanette that Disenchanted would be about a girl looking back on her past. The young chipette entered the room again, and scurried over (again, on all fours) and went about giving Jeanette another wardrobe. This time it was just something you'd expect a normal teenage girl to wear, then she scampered off without a word. Which bothered Jeanette a fair bit.

The guitars started up. And Jeanette sat on the edge of a stage, looking up whilst cradling her arm, forced to forget her ponderings briefly.

_Well I was there on the day,_

_They sold the cars for the queen,_

_And when the lights all went out,_

_We watched our lives on the screen,_

_I hate the ending myself,_

_But it started with an all right scene..._

Pictures of her and Simon flashed on the screen, first of friends, then as girlfriend and boyfriend, then them pushing each other away from each other. Then there was Jeanette alone in a smokey world (Unseen footage from Mama).

Jeanette on the screen was singing her heart out.

_It was the roar of the crowd,_

_That gave me heartache to sing._

_It was a lie when they smiled,_

_And said, "You won't feel a thing"._

_And as we ran from the cops,_

_We laughed so hard it would sting._

On the screen was Simon and Jeanette laughing hysterically, and doubling over.

_Yeah yeah, oh..._

_If I'm so wrong_

Charles joined in, singing backup.

_(So wrong, so wrong)_

_How can you listen all night long?_

_(Night long, night long)_

Footage of Jeanette and Simon talking under candlelight.

_How will it matter after I'm gone?_

_Because you never learned a goddamned thing!_

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say,_

Simon with silent tears in his eyes, he shakes his head, and fades away.

_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay,_

_And if you think that I'm wrong,_

_This never meant nothing to you..._

Jeanette lying on the stage floor, arms behind her head, watching projections on the ceiling, which the camera panned up to watch.

_I spent my high school career,_

_Spit on and shoved to agree,_

The projections were of Jeanette being shoved into lockers, and thrown into a toilet. She had her first swirly not long after she had joined West Eastman.

_So I could watch all my heroes,_

_Sell a car on TV,_

She was sat alone in front of a television, with a car in it.

_We've got the obvious team,_

_We'll show 'em what we all mean,_

There are projections of Charles and Simon going through roughly the same as what Jeanette went through.

_Yeah yeah, oh._

_If I'm so wrong_

_(So wrong, so wrong)_

_How can you listen all night long?_

_(Night long, night long)_

The candle flickers, and the projections do so with it.

_Now will it matter long after I'm gone?_

_Because you never learned a goddamned thing!_

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say,_

_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay._

_And if you think that I'm wrong,_

_This never meant nothing to you!_

The candle burned brighter than ever and suddenly Jeanette was standing between Simon and Charles. Simon was really in the studio, as was Charles.

_So go, go away, just go, run away!_

Simon did.

_But where did you run to?_

_And where did you hide?_

Jeanette running after him.

_Go find another way, but you pay._

A younger Jeanette glaring defiantly.

_Woah, woah, woah,_

_Woah, woah, woah!_

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say,_

_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay,_

_And if you think that I'm wrong,_

Jeanette saying something to Simon, him disagreeing.

_This never meant nothing to you, come on!_

Charles ran away, off camera.

The last of the projections were of Jeanette thinking.

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say,_

_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay,_

_And if you think that I'm wrong,_

_This never meant nothing to you_

_At all, at all, _

_At all, at all..._

As the last notes played, Jeanette walked up, and blew out the candle, turning (supposedly) Simon and Charles to dust.

"Bravo! Amazing! True talent!"

Charles walked up to Jeanette, who was gazing after Simon.

"He'll be back. They only brought him in to get emotion from you, and proof he's alive."

Jeanette only sighed in response.

"Now! I think that was so good, that Jeanette only has to take the leads in one more song, before you two can rest up for the day, okay?"

"Yes, sir.." they both murmured, somewhat unenthusiatically.

"Now! Which song, which song? Ooh! I've been handed a suggestion, for Abraham's Daughter. Now, music!"

Jeanette's mouth fell open. How had he managed to get a hold if that song? It was her song and It was Simon's song. It was _their_ song. **Not** his.

The music started up, and went past the part when Jeanette was meant to join in.

The music stopped abruptly, then restarted from the beginning, and still Jeanette remained silent.

"I'm waiting."

"I won't sing that song."

There was silence on the other end.

"So be it."

The two guards from earlier entered and took Charles from the room, leaving Jeanette alone. She looked around, and saw a pair of people walk in. The man picked her up, and held her still in the palm of his hand, whilst the other punched her, hard. Then, the man threw her at the wall, where she stayed for a few seconds, before falling and landing with a quiet 'Thump!'

They were gone by the time she arose.

Or so she thought, as she was grabbed again by the male. She was curled up in a ball on his hand, as that's all his grip would allow. She was being taken somewhere, she didn't know exactly were though.

She was suddenly thrown against something metal, a metal bar. She held onto it, and lowered herself down.

She was in an elevated cage, she was just getting used to how bright the light in the room was, when a towel or something was thrown across it, it reached across all of the sides but the bottom, which Jeanette could see down through.

It was a very basic cage, metal wires overlapped, to create a rectangular prism, which was no bigger than your average wine crate, Jeanette sighed, and sat down awkwardly.

Bellow her, she could see a white carpet.

"Okay, here's the deal. You're going to sing the sing now, _aren't_ you?"

"Yes, sir." said Jeanette solemnly.

"Good girl, now."

The music started up.

Jeanette remained silent.

"Okay. Let me try that again."

A current of electricity ran through her, she collapsed, gasping.

"You're going to sing that song, or that happens, you lowlife, filthy bitch!"

It happened again. Jeanette was shocked again. She had wanted to sing it, to stop this, but why couldn't she? She tried again, with the same result, and an aching body.

"You worthless rat! I'll teach you!"

Jeanette was barely able to scream before her body was racked by another wave of electricity, she rolled over, clutching her sides.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that.

* * *

"Alvin? Have you seen Brittany?" Asked Dave worriedly.

"Naw. She's probably out hunting for a dress or something."

"You mean she's outside thinking about Jeanette again?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, okay, thanks."

"I'm gonna go talk to Theo."

The two headed their separate ways.

"Hey Theo. How are you?"

"I'm alright Alvin. I miss Simon though." Alvin could tell something was up with Theodore, it had been for a couple of days now, but Theodore insisted he as fine whenever he was asked.

"Yeah, but mind you, it's a good thing Dave's here, isn't it? I mean, without him, we'd be blubbering wrecks right now."

"I can always trust you to say the right thing, Alvin. Promise you won't leave me?"

"Theodore, the day I leave you, is the day a waffle falls from the sky and lands on my head."

Theodore smiled at this. "Okay, that's good."

"Hey Theo? Do you want to go play some soccer for a bit? You know, take your mind off things for a while? We can play penalties if you want."

"Okay, Alvin, go tell Dave."

Alvin smiled as he went to talk to Dave, Theodore liked playing soccer with him now. It was a sport that they could just ... Do. Without thinking about anything but the ball. It took their minds off their brother, and made them forget momentarily that they weren't missing a brother, it was ... Normal. And there wasn't enough of that in their lives.

Alvin saw Dave talking to Brittany, who was crying her eyes out, and blaming herself for Jeanette's disappearance.

"If I hadn't- if I'd just... Maybe... Why Dave?! Why?! We need her! She can't just go and leave us like that! It's not fair!"

"Dave! Me and Theo are going for a game of soccer at the park, I'll take my phone, and ask Eleanor, okay?"

"Okay Alvin, but back before sundown, got it?"

"Sure thing, Dave!"

Alvin ran upstairs, and knocked politely on the girls door. Waiting for Eleanor to answer it, after about five seconds, he just yelled "Ellie! Me and Theo are gonna go play some soccer! Do you wanna come?!" there was a noise over the side of the door, and there stood Eleanor, dressed in her tracksuit.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she sprinted past Alvin, and grabbed their ball.

They left the house, and played for a while, before the 'munks decided to stop for an ice-cream break. Eleanor said she wanted some alone time with Theodore, so Alvin had to do it, Theodore asked for toffee, and Eleanor asked for strawberry, and Alvin headed off to the ice-cream van.

He hopped up onto the ledge of the window. Which was facing in the opposite direction that he had come from. So He couldn't see what Theodore and his friend were talking about.

"Err.. Can I have a toffee, a strawberry, and a honeycomb ice-cream please?"

"Sure kiddo" As the man opened the freezer, sideways, the window Alvin ahead been standing on snapped shut, leaving him still inside it. His eyes widened, as he tried in vain to open the windows, and the man advanced. Alvin couldn't see his face, but in the shadows, light flickered on it, and - for a brief moment - he looked like Satan himself.

Alvin searched the van for an escape, but found none, he turned around, and banged his fist against the glass.

The man chuckled, and put a bowl over Alvin, who struggled against the hand holding it Down, but couldn't lift it.

He felt something being wedged under his feet, and moved to keep off it, but it went right under the whole bowl, and Alvin was lifted up, and suddenly the bowl was shaken, Alvin hitting his head, and dropped, leaving Alvin was lying unconscious in the fake freezer.

The Guardian hopped into the front of his van, and activated the silent engines, driving away before either one of the remaining chipmunks could notice the absence of their brother or friend.

* * *

He drove for an hour, before reaching the base, and threw the unconscious Chipmunk into a metal cage, draping a black blanket over the top of it.

Simon stood in the doorway, shock collar still in place, arms behind his back. He wasn't pleased, but didn't do anything about it.

"Come, Simon. Let's leave them, now. I am going to break them in the morning." the Guardian strode past him, and into the corridor, motioning for Simon to follow. He looked into the room he knew his friends were both longingly and sadly, obviously for a moment too long, as a small shock was released throughout his body and he scurried after The Guardian.

"Forget about breaking them, I want information. I only need him to see if it's possible. Simon Seville will be the fall of the chipmunks, and he won't know it until its too late." said the Guardian cruelly to himself as he turned the intensity up and sent a larger shock through the young chipmunk's body. He looked up at him with pain in his eyes.

"You didn't walk fast enough."

He strode into a room, Simon following him, and sat down on a comfy leather chair, whilst Simon stood in front of a whiteboard.

"Now, if I were to use a positive or negative stimulant, tell me, would you be able to train something?"

_'Yes. It's very possible. That's how owners train puppies. If the dog misbehaves, it gets told off, or a pat on the nose. If it does something correct, it receives a treat, or affection, which tells the dogs which is wrong or right. Derren Brown's roommate brought a girlfriend back to their flat once, and she acted in a way he deemed 'improper' and whenever she would do something properly, that he liked, for example, she stood up, and walked out the room to make a phone-call, when she left the room, and when she came in again, he offered her a chocolate, as a positive stimulant. It worked, as far as I am aware.' _he wrote on the white board on the desk.

"Good. Well done Simon. I'm impressed. Now, do you see what I'm doing with you?"

_'Yes, sir. When I act insubordinate, or disobedient, I am shocked, which snaps me back to attention. I sometimes need it, because I allow my mind to wander, and I don't pay attention to anything.'_

"Good. Now, what would happen if I hooked this up to a wire cage?"

Simon froze.

"I asked you a question!"

_'Yes, sorry Sir. Depending on how much voltage you put through it, you could electrify whatever is in the cage, or is standing on any part of it, why sir?'_

"It's master to you! You worthless rat!" he pushed the button, and Simon collapsed, his body jerking involuntarily. When he took his finger off the button, Simon gasped, and took several shaky breaths, he felt something being injected into the back of his neck, and froze. The collar was removed.

"Stand."

He did so carefully, he wanted so much to put his paws on his neck, the desire was so strong, but he wasn't sure what was happening, so he remained still.

The Guardian peered at Simon closely. He wasn't wearing his sweater, as The Guardian had told him to take it off. He shivered slightly under the gaze.

"You probably think..." he began. "That I care you haven't been fed since you've been here. I'm above that. I'm well aware you're hungry, but your more submissive like this, easier to control. I like that." he smirked at the look on Simon's face.

Simon groaned slightly, but his voice was scratchy.

"Did you just make a noise? I'll get you some water if you say something... Well? Speak!"

"Y-yes, sorry master." he said quietly, secretly revelling over the return of his voice.

"Water!" he clapped his hands, and Lydia appeared by Simon, holding a glass of water for him. He looked into her eyes sorrowfully as he drank it.

Once it was finished, The Guardian said "Now! Take this key, go next door, there is a cupboard with a mirror on the front, unlock it using the key, and take out the green needle. Bring it back here. Go!" Lydia nodded mutely and scurried away.

She returned about a minute later, and gave the syringe to The Guardian, who shook his head and asked her to stick out her arm. She did so, and he injected the needle into it. She coughed and spluttered a few times, but then said "thank you, master!" in a voice as smooth as honey.

Lydia's face lit up, she could talk now, and so could Simon. Sort of.

The Guardian stood. "Now, will you sing?"

They looked at each other. "I'm all for it!" exclaimed Lydia.

"Quite possibly with a couple of days, master. With all due respect, I doubt I will even be able to talk for very long right now. Let alone sing."

The Guardian glared at him. And shocked him.

"With all due respect, master! But I think he's right! His voice won't last the day if he sings right now! Listen to it!"

"Are you giving orders to me, bitch?!" he shocked her, and she fell to the floor, next to Simon, who embraced her.

"You two, will get back to work, and when I say it, we are going to start. Kapeesh?"

"Yes, master. " they both muttered quietly, but were shocked, and said louder "Yes, master."

"Better. Simon, come." The Guardian strode out of the room.

Simon Pulled himself to his feet, and hurried after him.

They walked into a large room, with white carpets, and two cages covered by blankets that were hanging in the middle of the Guardian strode over to one of them, and pulled off the blanket, revealing a very shocked looking Alvin.

He squinted, and said "Is that you, Si?"

The Guardian growled quietly, and Simon knew that was his warning to stay quiet.

"You will look at me when I am in your presence, rat."

"Why should I?" Alvin said with a sneer.

"Because I am able to shock the living daylights out of you. And if that doesn't work, I always have Simon here. Now, as I am your superior we can begin. Simon, leave us."

Simon Bowed his head. "Yes, master."

"Also, drop in on Lydia's office, they should have an outfit ready for you."

"Yes, Master." repeated Simon, and walked away.

Alvin looked at The Guardian shocked. "What did you do to him?!"

"Gave him a negative stimulant, and worked from there. His brain tells him to obey me, and if his body refuses, it's shocked. Simple really, but rather effective. Now, what's your relation to David Seville?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"I thought so. Simon should be back any minuet now, with his suit. Let's give him a bit of a boost, shall we?" he pushed down the button.

Simon came hurrying in. He wore black trousers, and a white shirt with a deep purple bow-tie, and a navy-blue tuxedo.

"You called, master?"

"Yes, indeed I did. Simon, hook this remote up to the cage."

Simon froze. "B-b-but, Master, Alvin..."

He pushed the button again, and Simon's arms flew to his neck, his teeth clenched, as he refused to cry out, he fell to the floor, landing on his knees. The Guardian took his finger off the button, and Simon gasped.

"Stand, you worthless rat."

"Hey! You can't talk to Simon like that! You have no right!"

"Shut up rodent, or this will get harder."

Simon stood, and took the remote from the Guardian, along with another spare shock collar. He took out the wires, and intertwined them with the ones on the cage, a feeling of guilt and defeat making itself apparent on his features.

"That's all you did? Take the wires out and wrap them around? With this, do the same to the other cage." he tossed Simon another shock collar, and turned his attention back to Alvin, who yelled at Simon "Jeanette's in there! Don't do it!"

Alvin felt a sharp electric shock go through his body, and turned to the Guardian, who was smiling cruelly.

"Now. What s your relation to David Seville?"

"I refuse to tell you."

"Fine." he shocked Alvin again, more severely and for longer. Simon stared at the floor, not wanting to be there at all.

"I guess, I shall have to show you Simon's pain, instead." he pushed down the button on his watch, and Simon let go off the cage he had jumped on, falling to the floor with a soft thud, he remained there, with tears streaming down his face, but was unable to retaliate in any way, shape or form.

Alvin watched with growing horror. The bastard was serious.

"Okay! I'll tell you!"

The Guardian smiled evilly.


End file.
